


A New Suprise

by Ballz5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballz5/pseuds/Ballz5
Summary: Hermione is having quite a night with Draco till Theo came in looking for Draco...Then it became the best night of her life.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger & Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> bro im hella bad at writing so please just dont expect this to be the best smut ever 
> 
> honestly read it for a laugh.

When Hermione got home she was surprised to find Draco in the bed with the duvet covers lying low on his hips. But that didn't stop her from feeling a sudden dampening of arousal against her lace knickers. When he looked up she saw the smirk playing at his lips as he could smell the way it affected her. Feeling bold she took her time shucking her outerwear. Making a show of crawling across the bed to get to Draco.   
Once she got close enough for Draco to grab her, she got pulled onto his lap. As they started to kiss, she gave a little moan to speed up the process. She was ready for a good shag.


	2. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, I decided to make them werewolves and add hopefully a bit of plot sorry for it is everywhere but I'm too lazy to go fix it so...

It was close to the full moon. And honestly, she was getting a bit Moody and feisty. But she was also getting horny. And she knew Draco felt the same way. As they started to kiss she became more and more aroused. She continued grinding on his dick. When she bit on his lower lip he finally caved in and started ripping her undergarments off. She moaned as she got turned on her back. His scent wrapped her in the feeling of familiarity and safeness. As he started licking and nipping at her neck she became extremely wet with arousal. When he started kissing his way down her body it became too much for her and she starts to push his head down with all her might even though he was so much bigger than her.


	3. :)

As he made his way down her body she began to squirm. With a growl, he smashed his forearm against her hips to stop her persistent pleads. By the time his lips found their way down her body she was already dripping with arousal. She smelled so fucking divine. Like sweet honey and cherry blossom. She convulsed when he finally licked a long stipe up her cunt with the flat of his tongue. She continued to rock her hips against his face until she finally fell over the cliff into her climax. Screaming in pleasure when he continued to suck on the bundle of nerves. 


End file.
